


Pasta La Vista

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drunk Lance (Voltron), F/M, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, there's like 2 swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-26 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: It is Lance's twenty-first birthday, after all.





	Pasta La Vista

Lance always tries to be the best version of himself for her.

When Pidge called him at dead midnight, he hadn't even heard her, or registered the plans he agreed to. If it had been anyone else, he could’ve told them to fuck off because of the time. He didn’t. Because it’s her.

But when Hunk and Keith showed up to his apartment with alcohol, he realized how much more eventful his day would get.

So granted, he hated it at first. His twenty first birthday had been a whirlwind of his parents and siblings with endless good wishes. He had been a bit disappointed that they couldn’t visit, but luckily Pidge had came over around noon and spent the day with him.

She’d taken him out to the old spaghetti factory, posting various pictures of the adventure. He appreciated her effort, and hoped it could only be the two of them. He loved spending time with her and being able to just be himself. But then everyone else showed up.

Now, he wasn’t unhappy. He hadn’t seen them in  _ ages.  _ Keith and Allura had been cleaning up space, Hunk and Shiro always running around and traveling. Pidge had been the only one to really stay at the garrison with him. Again, he’s not complaining that the others showed up. He’s just a little disappointed.

Hunk had brought some beer since he’s now legally allowed to drink. It’s great, absolutely. At the beginning, the taste was  _ disgusting,  _ but once he got past that and focused on the tingly feeling it left him with, he found himself appreciating the drinks a little bit more. He mointored himself though, not wanting to make a fool out of himself in front of her.

That went out the window when Keith gave him the fourth Corona.

“This is great,” Pidge laughed left to him, sipping a capri sun. “Don’t get blackout drunk, though. I would hate for you to forget your birthday."   


Lance gasped, pretending to be offended. “I could  _ never  _ drink too much, you superb baby.”

She glared. “Hey, after me, you’re the youngest one here.” She leaned back onto the couch, closing her eyes in sober bliss. “Two more years until I get to join in on these festivities.”

“As  _ if.”  _ He poked her in the shoulder, giggling when he did it too hard and sent her toppling over. “Matt would kill me if I let his baby sister drink. People are scary, young one. No drinking on my watch!”

“Oh, really?” She raised a challenging eyebrow at him as she readjusted her position on the couch. “Guess I’ll go ask someone else then. Hey, I hear James Griffin is a keg king…”

“Nope!” Lance shouted, because if there’s two things he’s doing, it’s not letting her drink and not letting her drink with other guys who weren’t him. “Too dangerous.”

She punched his shoulder at his protectiveness. “Ah, boo! Lance, you know I can handle myself. We’ve just gotta hold out for two more years.”

The other drunk paladins could’ve cared less. Keith and Allura were making out on his kitchen counter, Shiro was eating his yogurt, and Hunk intently watched something on TV. Is that a cat girl? Threatening the blonde girl with a sword? Oh well. Good for them.

Lance wrapped his arms around Pidge’s torso and dragged her into his lap. He buried his face into her neck, liking the way she smelled. She wore the perfume she only ever used when going out. He recognized it from when she came back from failed dates and stormed his apartment. 

He likes hanging out with her, and he likes that no one else has snatched her up yet. “You’re so smart,” he said into her neck, confused at the way she tensed up.  _ “Way  _ too smart for me.” She’d never like him back, but he likes being her friend.

“Y-you’re smart too,” she replied, but her stutter confused him. He pressed his hand to her face, shushing her.

“Quiet, young one..” 

“Lance?” Pidge’s voice came out squeaky. Wasn’t she already done with puberty?

He kissed her neck once to show her his gratitude. “Yes, best friend?”

She nearly jumped off his lap, but fell completely when Hunk’s roaring laughter rang too loudly in his sensitive ears. She’d squeezed her capri sun too tightly, and the liquid had poured onto him. Everyone turned their attention to the pair as Pidge leaped up and stood next to Shiro.

“A moment of silence for Lance McClain, the sharpshooter!” Hunk was wheezing at this point, and Shiro covered his eyes with bright red ears. Huh? Keith and Allura seemed just as confused as he was.

“What happened?” Allura asked, leaning into Keith. 

“Remember all the times we would ask Lance if he liked Pidge, and he always scoffed and said  _ no?”  _ Hunk started snickering, but Lance saw the way Pidge flinched.

Everyone nodded, and Hunk continued, “Well,  _ I  _ always knew that was  _ bullshit.  _ He  _ always  _ looks at her when he makes a joke to see if she laughed. And now… Now-” he cut himself off with more wild laugher.

Well, it is true. He wants to be funny for her, of course! But she can’t know that, no. How did Hunk know? Wait, if Hunk knew, then who else knew? Did she know? What if she knows? What would she saw? Would she laugh? He wants to be funny, but not like this! Would she-

“I’ve gotta go. I’ll stop by tomorrow, Lance.” Pidge gave him a two finger salute before practically running out the door. He noticed she left her phone, so she stood and ran after her to give it back. Because that’s pretty heroic, right? And he wants to be a cool hero for her.

“Pigeon! You left this!” He spotted her in the hallway, and he threw the phone at her to show off his throwing skills. But it ended up hitting her collarbone when she turned around, and it dropped to the floor. She ignored it, instead marching up to him.

He could usually read her, but she looked a bit fuzzed out and he can’t think straight in front of her anyways. He’s a goner with the alcohol. He had no idea what to think of her bright green eyes narrowing at him, studying his movement. He gulped at her intense gaze.

“Lance…”

Jesus, he wants to kiss her so bad. She looked so inviting as she peered up at him. When else would he get this chance? Sure, there’s been a lot of times when they stared at each other for too long and could’ve kissed, but this is different. For… some reason.

But when he leaned down, she backed away from him. A confused sound came from his throat, and he could see her see her small laugh. She seemed almost regretful when she backed up, putting her hand on his chest to create more space between them.

The height difference is killing him, but she straightens her back for even  _ more  _ distance. He tried to follow her movements, but she pushed his shoulders back. Why was she moving away?

“Lance,” she said firmly. “Look, we can’t… I  _ won’t  _ take advantage of you like this. It’s well past midnight, and this is your first time drinking. You’re acting off of the alcohol, and you’ll come to your senses in the morning. And I- I just can’t. Not like this.”

“But  _ Pidge,”  _ he complained, probably sounding like a three year old. There goes his heroicness. But she’s not denying she would kiss him, and that’s good. Right? “I’ve wanted this for a long time anyways.”

He could feel her tense up and flinch, and she moved her arms away and retreated back into herself. What did he do to make her this way? He just wants her to know because-

“Me too.  _ God,  _ me too, Lance. You don’t know what you’re saying, and you’ll regret this tomorrow. This is for your sake as much as mine,” Pidge guaranteed. “If you even remember this, tell me that you really mean it. But only  _ after  _ the beer has left your system.”

He nodded. Of course he’d remember this. How could he forget anything about her? She smiled gratefully, hesitating for a second. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a soft smile before turning around the corner, heading to the elevator.

Lance pumped his fist in the air, and he noticed she left her phone again. He smiled before picking it up and slipping it into her pocket.

Now she’d have to come over tomorrow, and that was a hundred percent fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for voltron in so long but I miss these dorks. Happy birthday you superb blue sharpshooter 
> 
> Tumblr - soleaa
> 
> :)


End file.
